


Apples

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The role of that tree to Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

The apples 'pon my apple tree

Once grew red as blood

A memory, strong and true

Of that simple boy I loved

 

Then came my darkest curse,

broken at that grown child's hand

Magic returned, flawed as it was

though not a path to our enchanted land

 

My beloved tree began to die,

fruit gone dark and softened

Because I could not love again,

my heart forever broken

 

Then, returned the savior

thought lost for good

To her I offered my broken heart

and learned to love once more


End file.
